


John Watson is shoven

by seektheinfinite



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 08:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seektheinfinite/pseuds/seektheinfinite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warning, if you haven't seen the 26 second trailer there is slight spoilers contained within. This was a quick fic in response to john-watsons-bushy-moustache's picture on Tumblr, and the madness that is Shoven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John Watson is shoven

John stumbled, still half asleep into the bathroom, damn he hated winter mornings when he had to be up at 7am and the world was still dark. He fumbled for the light switch, hands groping in the dark. When he finally reached it, the light blinded him for a few seconds before he was greeted with a horrific site. 

Slowly, as his eyes adjusted to the new brightness of the room, John approached the small mirror hanging on the wall. His hands reaching for the thing that he knew was no longer there, he could see it was no longer there. But how, it had been there when he had gone to bed, how could a moustache just up and leave, it was impossible or so he thought. But here he was, staring at the clean shaven face that he hadn't seen in so long, no trace of his carefully cultivated moustache. 

"Looking for this?" 

John jumped, turning around so fast that it almost gave him whiplash. Standing in front of him was Sherlock bloody Holmes, holding what appeared to be a dead mouse. No, not a dead mouse, he was holding his moustache. 

"How..?" John wasn't sure what he was going to ask, how are you still alive should probably have been the starting point, but instead all he could think of was "How did you manage to shave it off in one piece?"


End file.
